1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wet shaving implements, and is directed more particularly to a blade assembly in which blade means are permanently secured in a housing having cap and guard portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,268, in the name of Chester A. Jacobson, there is shown and described a blade assembly in which guard and blade portions are mounted for independent movement during a shaving operation. A pair of leaf spring-like arms extend inwardly from either end of the assembly to form a resilient mounting for a guard portion. In like manner, another pair of arms support a first blade member and still another pair of arms support a second blade member. The arms are movable independently of each other, providing an independent dynamic movement facility for each of the guard and blade members responsive to forces encountered during a shaving operation.
While the above-mentioned blade assembly functions well and provides a close shave substantially free of skin nicks and cuts, it is of benefit to simplify its structure and thereby reduce the costs involved in production.